Nicky Turner
by Moviegirl1616
Summary: Tristan's Ex is back. What gonna happen? Tristan oc
1. Chapter 1

Nicky Turner

Chapter 1

My name is Nicole Turner, but my friends call me Nicky. I grew up in the Hartford Elite. You know nannies, mansions, fancy cars, expensive clothes, and jewelry. I have always been the most popular, most beautiful, most rich, with the hottest most popular boyfriend, and of course the heiress to the most powerful family in Hartford. Many people know me by my name or my reputation or even my ex-boyfriend.

My ex-boyfriend is Tristan DuGrey known as the King of Chilton. I was his queen from the time when we started dating at the age of twelve to when we ended it at the age of sixteen. Four years may seem like a long time to date someone while you are still just a kid but to me it was too short.

We broke up a month after my mom died she was hit by a drunk driver, we were never close, my mom never cared for me. All that I am is the heir to both the Turner and Phillips Fortune, same with my dad. The only person who cares about me that's in my family is my grandparents John and Claire Turner, he saw me as more than an heiress and I love him for it.

Okay, sorry I got off track so back to how Tristan and I broke up, I was still mourning the death of my mother and my dad told me I have to make a decision, either go to New York to live with him ,or stay in Hartford and live with my grandparents. I was dead set on staying in Hartford until I saw Tristan making out with Summer Evens in his bedroom. That very second I changed my decision, I was moving to New York City.

My best friends Louise, Paris ,and Madeline tried to convince me to stay and just break up with Tristan but it wasn't the first, second ,or third time we broke up because of him cheating but we got back together the next week and I wasn't going to get hurt again so I was going to leave.

After I was done talking to the girls I left to talk to Tristan, he does not know I saw him cheating and I was not going to tell him what I saw. I told him that I was moving to New York with my dad for business and that I wanted to breakup for good. I didn't even know I was crying when I was breaking up with him, it was tearing up my heart because I was in love with him and I still am. He begged me to stay but I refused because I was too hurt.

The next day I left my life behind. Sure, I was going to miss my friends, family, and him more than anything. I would talk to my friends and grandfather everyday. They came and visited me as much as they could and I took trips with my grandparents and the girls a lot too.

It has been two years since I left Hartford and now I am going back. I missed everyone too much and my father remarried so he was no longer paying any of the little attention that he was already paying to me, the only attention he had was on his work and his new bride. So I am going back home. I will be living with my grandparents and this is my senior year at Chilton. I don't know much what's going to happen this year but I do know this I'm going to resist Tristan Dugrey's Charm and be the Queen of Chilton again, even if I have to bring Tristan down myself. I'm Back Hartford, be prepared for the best or the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've been driving for two hours and a half in my hummer from New York City to Hartford. I just entered thru the gate into my grandparent's driveway. I see my grandpa waving at me, so I quickly turn the key so that the car is off then I take off my seat belt and exit the car. I see grandpa smiling so I start running to him and jump into his waiting arms to give him a hug.

"I missed you Nicky"

"I missed you too Grandpa" I replied.

"How was your drive?"

"It was fine. Where's grandma?"

"Oh she's preparing for the party at the country club tonight. Which reminds me Louise Grant dropped a new dress off for you to where tonight to the party."

"Thanks grandpa. I'll go see grandma before I go get ready."

Therefore, I kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs up to my grandparent's room. Knocked and heard a faint "Come in" upon entering the room.

"Hello Grandma. How are you?"

"Oh hello dear. Did you just arrive?"

"Yes grandma. I just came to say hello before I have to get ready for the party."

"Of course dear don't let me keep you"

"Okay. I'll just go get ready. Love you"

"Love you too"

I walked to the west wing and to my room, and started getting ready.

Two hours later, I entered the country club; the first thing I saw was my ex-boyfriend Tristan DuGrey. 'God, he looks good, he's so gorgeous.' Just then, he looked my way and gives a confused look then smiled and walked towards me.

"Nicky, What are you doing here?"

"I'm back"

"For good?"

Trying to hide the infamous DuGrey smirk but doing it miserably.

"Yes"

"That's great, but why?"

Just when I was about to answer him, Summer Evens came up to us and kissed him. I tried not to look jealous but I couldn't help it.

"Oh Nicole, what a pleasant surprise I didn't know you were back in town. Trissy, you never told me she was going to be here."

I almost laughed as she called him 'Trissy' and he scowled.

"So Nicky, what were you talking to my boyfriend about?"

"Nothing important. Actually, I have to go Louise just texted me. I have to go, Bye Summer. Bye Trissy."

I smiled sadly, as I walked away, toward the bar. Then I smiled sincere when saw Louise. Louise and I were the closest out of all the girls.

"Hey Lou" I said.

"Oh my god, Nicky. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Then the bartender asked for our drink orders. Louise and I ordered Chocolate Martinis. We sat down at our assigned seats that just so happened to be where Tristan and Summer were.

I said "Tristan. Summer. Hi."

Summer just scowled.

Tristan smirked and said. "Hello…. By the way you still didn't tell me why your back."

"I just missed it here. I missed my friends, family, god even Chilton."

He smirked and said, "So does that mean you missed me."

I just smirked right back and leaned towards him and said, "Now, why would I miss you."

I loved the look of surprise I got. Even if the truth is, I missed him more than I missed anybody.

I stood up and walked down the hall and into the coatroom.

Ten minutes later, I could tell someone entered the room and sat next to me. I looked up and there he is, Tristan Dugrey.

"Hi" I said and gave a sad smile.

"Hey. So did you really not miss me?" He said.

"Tristan, you know the answer to that."

"Yeah I know, but I'd be nice if you said it."

"Maybe someday I'll say it, but I can't now."

"Nicky, why did you leave? I found out that you had a choice of staying." He said sadly.

"Ask Louise, Paris, or Maddie. However, I can't tell you myself. I have to go." I said as I stood up and walked as fast as humanly possible while in four-inch heels.

When I got home, I got into bed and cried myself to sleep.

--

If you have any ideas for the story review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**The Next Day-**_

Paris, Madeline, Louise, and I were sitting in the food court at the mall, when Tristan and Austin walked up to us. I was faced a different direction when they came up behind me. Austin leaned down and said.

"Hey hot stuff."

I quickly turned around and jumped into his arms. When I moved out of Austin's Arms, I said.

"Hey, I missed you."

"So Tristan said that your back for good, so is it true?"

"Yep, I couldn't stay gone for long. I mean what would you do without me?"

"Of course, we wouldn't be able to function without you. So what have you been doing the past two years?"

"I've been living with my dad for most of the time but a few months ago my Grams (Great-Grandmother) had a heart attack, so I lived with her to help care for her in London. Also I've been doing a lot more modeling than I use to."

"Yeah, I saw you in a few magazines. You looked really good, happy." Tristan stated.

"Yeah, I have been happy and as far as modeling yeah, I've been going places." I said

"Right, going places, Nicky, they said that you're a flow-blown supermodel!" Madeline excitingly stated.

They all laughed.

"Sorry to break this up you guys said we were going shopping." Paris said annoyed.

"Yes we are, sorry boys we got to go before Paris decides to leave." I said.

"Ok, hey Nicky since you just got back why don't you and the gorgeous ladies here want to hang out with the old group tonight?" Austin asked.

"Sure" "Yeah" "Why not" "Fine".

All the girls said at the same time.

"Great, we'll pick you guys up at 9:30pm." stated Austin.

"Hey Nicky, where something sexy tonight." Tristan whispered into my ear.

"Whatever." I said as me and the girls walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - That Night

"Whatever, I'm not going to get back with Tristan, anyways he's with Summer." I sadly stated.

"No he's not, they dated for like two weeks, but he dumped her. Sometimes he uses her as a date to society functions but, they are so not dating." Louise said.

"Anyways it's not like I want to get back with …" I said as Tristan, Austin, Paris, and Madeline came thru the doorway.

"You girls ready to go, we're meeting everyone at the club." Tristan asked.

He looked amazing. He had on baggy jeans low on his hips with a white t-shirt that showed off his ripped abs and musles from working out for basketball season coming up soon, but you'd expect that from the team captain. Just thinking about him brings up a lot of memories.

"Sure." answered Louise, while looking at me funny, I guess I was staring at Tristan for a while.


	5. AN

Authors Note

--

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. If anyone has any ideas or comments please review.

--


End file.
